


Going to the Chapel

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Embracing Life [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, F/M, Innuendo, Mending friendships, Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor plan a wedding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended for this to be a short, fluffy 1000-1500 word ficlet, but the story just kept going and going. Sorry, not sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway. There is some familiar dialogue borrowed from episodes so as to make it more authentic, though obviously way outside of canon.

The Doctor was tinkering in his workshop when Rose came to find him. He glanced up and smiled at her as she walked into the room. “How was lunch with your mum?” He took in her scowl, clenched hands, and tense shoulders, and dropped his project to dash over to her. He gathered her into his arms and ran his hands up and down her back. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Rose hugged him back and sighed into his chest. “Not really. Just Mum’s driving me spare about the wedding. She wants to invite practically everyone she’s ever met and all I want is a small wedding with people I actually know...She hates all of the things I suggest because she thinks they aren’t posh enough. The way she was carrying on, you'd think she was gettin’ married.”

The Doctor grimaced at the thought and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Do you want me to, um, talk to her?”

Rose looked up at him with wide eyes. “You’re volunteering to talk to my mum over wedding plans? Who are you and what have you done with my Doctor?”

“Well, I’m not exactly looking forward to it, but you've got to know I’d do anything for you.”

“Oh, Doctor.” Rose leaned in to kiss him and then pulled away and burst into tears.

“Rose?” The Doctor looked at Rose in a panic.

“You’re bein’ so wonderful.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I just...love you so much.” Rose tried to compose herself, but she was smiling and teary-eyed at the same time.

The Doctor looked confused. “I can't say I like that the thought of loving me sends you into a fit of tears.”

Rose let out a huff of laugh and grasped the Doctor’s hand. “Stop it, you know these pregnancy hormones have me crying at the drop of a hat and that I hate it. I can't believe you’d talk to my mum about this. It’s so sweet.”

The Doctor pulled Rose close to him once again and rested his cheek on the top of her head. “You remember last week when Sarah Jane invited us over for dinner?” He could feel Rose nodding against his chest. “Well, after she found out we were engaged you two were talking about weddings...and then she was talking about how little girls dream about getting married and--” 

Rose interrupted him. “Wait, I don’t remember that.”

The Doctor scratched his head. “Oh, you might have been in the loo for the last bit. But anyway, it got me to thinking. I know I’m not what Jackie hoped for in a son-in-law and I know you don’t mind the life we live.”

“Mind? I love it.” Rose smiled up at him.

The Doctor gave her a squeeze and continued on. “I don’t want you to ever have regrets about not having...all the...human-y things that...humans want. And, well, this I can give you. I can give you the wedding you dreamed about when you were a little girl.”

Rose looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. She tried to smother it with her hands.

The Doctor pulled back from their hug with a hurt expression. “Oi! Why’re you laughing? I’m trying to...to...to be a good provider.”

“Oh, Doctor.” Rose grinned at him. “When I was a little girl I thought I was going to marry Prince William with all the pomp and circumstance that surrounds a royal wedding.”

He scoffed at her. “Rose, really.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Typical English girl, me. Who wouldn’t want to marry a handsome young prince and become a princess? But, Doctor, that was just a girlhood fantasy. I grew up and my dreams changed.”

“William, he’s not the ginger one is he?”

Rose giggled. “No, he’s the blond. The blond who’s startin’ to lose his hair. Kate can have him. You on the other hand have really great hair. An’ you are all mine.” Rose ran her fingers through the Doctor’s really great hair, causing him to shudder, before lifting herself up on her toes to give him a lingering kiss. “I don’t want the prince or the horse drawn carriage or Westminster Abbey. As long as it’s me and you, that's the wedding of my dreams.”

“Really? Cause I could invite the Queen. Add a bit of pomp, if you want. Liz Two and I go way back. Invited me to dinner once after some bother with a robot. Never made it, but I doubt she’s holding a grudge.”

“Don’t you dare. And don’t tell Mum you know her.”

\--------------------

Rose was lying on her stomach on their bed wearing knickers and a lace cami. She was flipping through a magazine and watching the Doctor pace back and forth while on the phone with Jackie. 

“Jackie, how do you even know 150 people?...Yes, I'm sure you're well liked by the neighbors, but…I'm not saying...You can't invite people who don't know us!” 

Rose glanced up as the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She tried to hide her smile and flicked to the next page. 

“We’ll think of maybe, only maybe, not definitely, increasing the numbers for the reception, just a little, a smidgen, a hair, nowhere near as many as...That was not a promise, I'm not making any promises, I have to ask Rose first...No, for the last time, we are not getting married in a church, I don’t care how ‘lovely’...Absolutely not! In case you’ve forgotten, though I don't know how you could’ve since you only bring it up at every opportunity: I. Am. An. Alien. I don't have a church or a religion!...Oi and when was the last time you stepped foot in a church?” 

The Doctor held the phone away from his ear as Jackie screeched on the other end. Rose made a sympathetic sound and the Doctor looked her way. Rose saw him looking and with a smirk Rose shimmied her bum a bit, as if to get more comfortable, but making sure he had a good view. The Doctor’s eyes grew round. He mouthed at her, “I’m on the phone with your mother. Your mother.” Rose winked at him and grinned. Sighing the Doctor once again brought the phone to his ear.

“Jackie, look, I'm still trying to figure out if it is going to require an Act of Parliament to legally marry Rose in London...But I don't want to use an alias. Even the psychic paper can’t...Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of getting married here?...We could just as easily elope!...No, I'm not threatening you, I'm just pointing out...Jackie! It’s just that we don't want people who would have a problem with me not being from Earth at our wedding. So, no strangers. Just family and friends. And only close ones at the ceremony...Fine!”

The Doctor closed the phone and tossed it onto the bed. He walked up to Rose’s side of the bed. “Your mother is impossible!”

Rose looked up from her magazine at the Doctor with an exaggerated look of awe. “You finally used the word correctly.”

The Doctor glared and raised an eyebrow at her. 

She gave him his favorite tongue touched smile. “Oh come ‘ere. ‘M just teasin.’ You, Doctor, are my hero, my very manly hero, for tryin’ to reason with ‘er.” Rose flung her magazine to the floor, pushed herself to her knees, and tapped her lip. “What can I do to show you my appreciation? Hmm.” Rose ran her fingers flirtatiously up and down the straps of her cami. 

The Doctor gulped. “What, um, what was all that with the…” He gestured to her bum. “When I was on the phone with your mum?”

Rose grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into her. “Have I told you today how sexy you are?” She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his before pulling back. “Strutting around, messing up your hair, going all ‘Oncoming Storm’ when the only one around to appreciate it was me.”

“What?”

“‘S like you were windin’ me up on purpose.” Rose still holding the Doctor by his tie in one hand, ran her other up and down his chest over his suit jacket.

“I wasn’t--”

She growled and shut him up with a kiss, harder than earlier. When she pulled back this time, they were both breathless. “Oh God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I need you...right now. Kit off.”

“Rose...”

“Kit off!”

The Doctor, eyes widened in shock, jumped to it. He started removing pieces of clothing while babbling. “You know, I read that it is totally normal for pregnant women to have an increase in sex drive. I mean it’s normal if it doesn’t happen too, every woman is different and has different experiences, even within the same pregnancy. But it only makes sense that the increase in estrogen and progesterone in pregnancy causes--”

Rose had stripped off her camisole and tossed it at the Doctor hitting him squarely in the face. “A little less talk, a little more do.” 

He clutched at the discarded top and pouted at Rose. “But I thought you liked the gob.”

Rose laid back, positioned amongst their pillows, and crooked her finger at him. “I do, but this time I think that your tongue can be put to better use. Now come take care of your pregnant almost-wife.”

The Doctor dropped Rose’s top and pushed down his pants, the last of his remaining clothing, before climbing onto the bed and stalking his way toward her. “No, not ‘almost,’ you’re already the wife of my hearts, I don’t need a little piece of paper to make it so.” He leaned over Rose and kissed her fiercely. She made a happy sigh, and ran her fingers through his hair causing him to moan. 

The Doctor sat back on his haunches and with a smirk played with the edge of Rose’s panties. “Now what was that about you needing taking care of, love?”

\---------------------

Hours later, the Doctor woke to Rose tossing and turning and mumbling under her breath. It wasn’t often that Rose had nightmares, usually only after a particularly harrowing adventure, and she hadn’t had one since they found out about the baby and started sharing a bed. The Doctor curled himself around her and whispered against her ear, “Rose, it’s ok. I’m here.”

Rose turned into his embrace and clung to him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. His hearts clenched and he asked the TARDIS to turn the lights up. “Rose, wake up, it’s just a dream. Rose. Rose.”

Her eyes fluttered before she opened them and looked around the room. Relief flooded her features as she realized she and the Doctor were safe in bed. She buried her face in his neck and hugged him closer. 

The Doctor ran his hands soothingly over her back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Keeping her face hidden, she mumbled against his skin, “Now that I’m awake, it seems so silly...mostly”

“Rose, it’s not silly if it makes you cry.”

“I said ‘mostly.’ I think it’s just the stress of the wedding getting to me.”

The Doctor lifted Rose’s chin so he could look her in the eye. “Rose, if you don’t want to go through with it, we don’t have to. I thought a wedding would make you happy.”

Rose reached her hand to cup the Doctor’s jaw and gave him a small smile. “No, that’s not it. I do want to marry you, really.” She sighed and looked away from him. “It’s just, in the dream...I know logically that...ugh, I can’t even explain it properly.”

“Do you want to show me?”

Rose looked at him in confusion. The Doctor tapped his temple. 

“Oh. Yeah. Could do. Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Rose! I’d never--” Rose put her fingers against his lips.

“I know that, sorry.”

Rose took a deep breath before moving her fingers to the Doctor’s temples.

She bit her lip and knew that her embarrassment could be felt over their bond. And although she knew what was coming and that it wasn’t realistic, she couldn’t stop her residual fear and sadness from coming through at the end either. Rose dropped her fingers slowly after showing him all of her dream and looked up at him with glistening eyes.

“Oh, Rose. C’mere.” The Doctor pulled her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “You’re officially off wedding duty, no more worrying. I’m gonna take care of everything. I’ll get it all sorted with your mum.”

“But tomorrow Mum and I are supposed to meet with the florist, then we have a cake tasting, and afterwards we have to finalize the menu with the caterers.”

“I can do all that and I promise it’ll be just what you want. Your new job is to relax and enjoy yourself. Why don't you do lunch and shopping or a spa with one of your friends tomorrow?”

Rose nodded and snuggled into the Doctor’s side. “Yeah ok. Maybe I'll phone Sarah Jane. Oh! And don't order a cake that’s banana flavored with banana filling and banana frosting. Too much banana for most people.”

“But, Rooooose, bananas are good.”

Rose lifted her head. “Doctor, maybe this isn't such a good idea.”

He chuckled. “Kidding. I think I know you well enough to pick things you’ll like.”

“Git. And I don't mind if you pick things you like. It’s your wedding too, just...don't go overboard, yeah?”

“I won't, I promise.” The Doctor caressed up Rose’s arm and down her back. “The beginning of the wedding in the dream was lovely though.”

Rose sighed softly. “Yeah it was, wasn’t it?”

Rose yawned, and the Doctor held her close, thinking, while she drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor dropped Rose off at Sarah Jane’s before heading for Jackie’s. When he got there, he used his sonic to let himself into the flat. “Jackie? It's the Doctor.”

Jackie called out from the other room, “I know who you are, ya plum! I’ll be right out you two.”

The Doctor leaned against the front door waiting for her. A few minutes later, Jackie came into the room. “I didn't know you were joinin’ us today.” Jackie looked around the flat. “Where’s Rose?”

“Rose is having a spa day.”

“Spa day? But we’ve got a hundred things to do for the weddin’! What’s she thinking? I'm gonna ring her an’--”

“No, Jackie. I'm taking over planning for Rose.”

“You? What do you know about plannin’ a wedding...on Earth no less? No, little madam will just have to cut her spa day short and meet us at the florist. I don’t know what’s gotten into her...” Jackie reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her mobile.

The Doctor pushed away from the door he’d been leaning on. “Jackie, put the phone away. We need to talk.” He walked toward the table with a grim expression on his face.

Jackie looked at him in confusion and rushed after him. “What is it? What’s wrong? Is it Rose? What happened? Is she okay?”

The Doctor sat down at Jackie’s small table. 

“Doctor! Is my daughter safe?”

The Doctor looked up at Jackie confused. “Yeah, why wouldn’t she be safe? She’s at the spa with Sarah Jane.”

“Then what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You look like the world is endin’ with that face you’re wearin’.”

“Oi, this isn’t my ‘End of the World’ face...that was a party, this is serious.”

Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Just tell me what’s wrong you plonker.” 

“Have a seat Jackie.”

Jackie remained standing and glared at the Doctor. The Doctor glared right back and gestured at the chair across from his.

“Sit...please.”

Jackie debated for a second, but then she moved to the chair and sat down.

The Doctor let out a breath. “Thank you. Jackie, when I asked Rose to marry me...for an Earth ceremony, I knew it was something you wanted for her, everyone bloody well knew it, but I also thought it would make Rose happy. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

Jackie glared at the Doctor. “Oh you would have asked alright. Baby on the way, remember?”

“No, I really wouldn’t have. What do we need with an Earth wedding? I’ve already committed myself to her and she to me, that’s married in 39.6% of the universe. And if she wanted more than that we could’ve married according to the custom of any number of cultures, including my own. I asked her because I thought it would be meaningful to her to be married in the way of her people.”

“So you don’t want to marry Rose? Is that what this is about?”

He sighed. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’d marry her in any way she wanted in two hearts beats. And I’d be happy to if it brings her pleasure. But I don’t need to. The ceremony won’t change how I feel about her, make me love her more than I do right now.”

“So why does it sound like you don’t want to marry Rose anymore? Are you tryin’ to cancel?”

“No! I really did come to run wedding errands today. I’m just trying to explain why Rose is off wedding planning duty.”

“That’s what you’re tryin’ to explain? You’re doing a piss poor job of it, mate.”

“Well, if you’d let me finish, I’ll get to my point.”

“If you don’t hurry it up, we’ll miss our first appointment.”

The Doctor clenched his jaw. “I have a time machine.”

“Oh, great. We’ll get there next year.”

The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted. “That was low. I’ve apologized for…” The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at Jackie with sincerity. “I’m trying to do what’s best for Rose.”

Jackie looked at the Doctor, really looked, and then sighed. “I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry. Why don’t you tell me why my daughter can’t plan her own wedding?”

“Rose had a nightmare last night. She woke up crying after dreaming about her wedding day. Whenever the word ‘wedding’ is even mentioned, she gets tense and stressed.“

“It’s normal for a bride to be a little nervous before the big day.”

“She’s more than a little nervous, Jackie. She’s full out panicking. And that’s not good for her or the baby. Time Lords are telepathic, so the baby’ll be able to pick up on her stress which will in turn stress the baby. I’m not gonna let that happen. They’re the two most important beings in the universe to me. So...Rose is gonna spend between now and the wedding relaxing and I’ll...we’ll plan her dream wedding.”

“That’s what I’ve been tryin’ to do these last few months.”

“No, you’ve been trying to plan the wedding of your dreams. I’m here to make sure Rose gets the wedding of hers. Now I know she’s been telling you what she wants, though you’ve been ignoring her for what you like. That’s gonna stop.”

Jackie made an affronted huff and crossed her arms. 

“She wants a small wedding, filled with people she knows and loves. It’s not that she doesn’t want you to be able to show off a little, but she...she’s afraid for me.”

Jackie opened her mouth to say something and the Doctor held up his hand to stop her. “I know. I feel guilty that Rose feels the need to keep my alienness a secret from her friends as a way of protecting me. I mean I don’t really keep it a secret myself...I also think she's afraid for the baby. Like she worries someone will want to take him away to...I don’t know...experiment on him or worse. In her nightmare last night, she was walking up the aisle so happy, beaming at her friends, but the aisle kept getting longer and longer. She stopped recognizing anyone and she just kept getting further and further from me. Then these soldiers crashed the wedding and before she could get to me, they tranquilized me and took me away and while she was screaming they grabbed her and drugged her too.” 

The Doctor paused and looked at Jackie sadly. “I worry that people will hurt Rose and the baby to get to me. That’s partially why I resisted getting involved with her for so long. I still think she’d be better off if she’d never met me.”

“You don't honestly believe that do you?”

The Doctor’s look turned to one of surprise. Jackie reached over and patted his hand. 

“You really are a daft alien. I know we didn't get off to the best start and a year ago I'd never admit it, but I can't imagine Rose being any better than she is right now. And, Doctor, you’re a big part of that. She’s grown into a woman any mother would be proud of, an’ yeah I'd like her to be closer to home and visit more, not have to worry about missing my grandchildren’s lives, but the things that you two do...the people you help...it scares me to death, but it also awes me to no end that it's my daughter out there accomplishing things I couldn't ever think to dream of. What you two have is...amazin’ and special. And don't you forget it.”

The Doctor was grinning widely at Jackie, his eyes a bit shiny.

“Don't you dare cry.” Jackie sniffed. 

The Doctor laughed, leaned over, and gave Jackie a hug. “Thanks…Do you want to see the beginning of Rose’s dream? The nice part?”

“And how’s that? How d’you show someone a dream?”

The Doctor tapped his temples. “Telepathic, me?”

“Oh no. You’re not doing anything alien to my brain, mister.” Jackie stood up and away from the Doctor.

“Fine. Then you’ll just have to trust me when I say I know exactly what she likes.”

“D’you really think it's a good idea to try and plan her wedding around the beginning of a nightmare?”

The Doctor opened his mouth, but then closed it, thinking. “You may have a point, but I think I have a handle on what Rose likes.”

“I’ll not put up with you getting anything...alien. This is Earth, and I know best about...Earth things.”

The Doctor scoffed and mumbled under his breath, “That’ll be the day.”

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. “What was that?”

“Nothing, just been coming to Earth myself, for more years than you’ve been alive. So I think I know a little something about...Earth things too.”

“Oh, you’re just asking for a slap you are.”

The Doctor paled and raised his hands in surrender. “Let’s just go to the florist, yeah? Remember we’re doing this for Rose. ”

Jackie nodded. “For Rose.”

\---------------------------

The Doctor parked the TARDIS on the pavement outside of Sarah Jane’s and got lost in repairs while waiting for Rose. 

When he heard the front doors open, he peeked his head out from under the console. “Rose! How was your day?”

Rose entered the TARDIS with a blissful expression and several shopping bags. “Oh Doctor, it was gorgeous. I think I need to do this more often.”

The Doctor beamed at Rose. “Anytime, just say so.”

“And I bought some things for the baby.” Rose pulled out a few outfits and a green plush alien toy. 

The Doctor chuckled when he saw it. “You know, I’ve yet to meet an alien that actually looks like that.”

Rose gave him a tongue touched smile. “Lots of planets still to visit.” Slowly her grin faded and was replaced with worry. “And how was your day? Still in one piece I see.”

“Tsk, tsk, Rose Tyler. My day was great. Your mum and I reached an understanding and we accomplished everything we needed to for one wedding á la Rose Tyler. No slapping or bloodshed either. Plus there was cake, lots of cake.” The Doctor smiled, put his hands in his trouser pockets, and rocked back on his heels.

Rose’s jaw dropped open. “Seriously? It went well?”

“I can be very persuasive. And she loves you, almost as much as I do.”

Rose smiled at the Doctor and shook her head.

“OK, maybe as much as I do.” The Doctor took his hands out of his pocket and reached for Rose. She walked over to him and placed her hand in his. He placed his other hand on her belly. “And as much as I love this little one. I have a newfound respect for your mum.” He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips before taking the bags out of her hand. 

Rose looked up at him with teary eyes and gave him a big smile. “You are gonna be such a great dad.”

The Doctor looked at Rose with big eyes and such hope that her heart turned over. “Do you really think so?”

“Doctor, I have no doubts. Our little boy will be the luckiest boy in the universe to have you as a dad.” The Doctor dropped the bags at his feet and picked Rose up, kissing her, and spinning in a circle. Rose pulled back when she needed to breathe and the Doctor slowly returned her to her feet. She rested her head on his chest while she caught her breath. “So, tell me about today. What kind of cake did you pick?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“What? Since when? You love a good surprise. And believe me this will be a great surprise.”

Rose played with the buttons on the Doctor’s jacket. The Doctor lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. “Rose.”

Rose glanced at him. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking. Part of me wants to share the day with my mum and our friends...celebrate, have a great party, but another part of me wishes it could be just the two of us. It’s silly. Can’t have it both ways.”

The Doctor stood there holding Rose close, unconsciously rubbing her back, while thinking.

“Doctor? Say something.”

The Doctor looked down at Rose, his gaze a bit unfocused, before his eyes lit up and grinned. “Oh, I’m brilliant. I have a brilliant idea, Rose Tyler.” Rose couldn’t help but smile back.

“Care to share your brilliant idea with the rest of the class?”

“It's a surprise!”

“Didn't I just say I don’t like surprises?”

“I don't believe you any more now than I did 74 seconds ago.”

He jumped to the controls and started typing into the main computer system. He checked the monitor and his smile fell. “Oh no you don’t! For once you are going to do exactly as I say.” The Doctor went back to the keyboard and continued typing furiously. He hopped around the console spinning dials and flipping levers. The TARDIS started shaking and Rose grabbed onto the nearest strut. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to reroute the time anomaly relocation detector to go from avoiding a time anomaly to finding one...a very specific one, but the old girl doesn’t want to cooperate.” The Doctor picked up his mallet and swung it at the console. The TARDIS jerked to the side.

“Doctor!”

“Come on, it’s for Rose.” He took another swing and the TARDIS jerked in the other direction.

“Don’t you go blaming this on me!”

The Doctor held onto the console and checked the monitor again. He leaned over and started inputting coordinates into the navigation system. He went back to checking the monitor, so he didn’t notice when the coordinates changed. 

The TARDIS flight was one of the bumpiest Rose had experience without crashing at the end. She closed her eyes and tried to prevent a small whimper from escaping, but she wasn’t as successful as she’d hoped. “We’re almost there. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

The TARDIS landed with a final shudder and groan. The Doctor and Rose were both flung to the ground. It was quiet except for the sound of breathing, then Rose started laughing and the Doctor joined in. Rose pushed herself up to a sitting position. “Haven’t had a landing like that since I found out I was pregnant. Think I missed it a bit.”

The Doctor smiled at Rose. He might be just a madman in a box, but she was his equal in every way. He took a moment to thank the stars that he had found her. He stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked to the doors with the same look of excitement on their faces. “So where are we, Doctor?”

“Let’s take a look, Miss Tyler.”

They walked out the doors hand in hand and they both stopped as they took in their surroundings. “Cardiff? Not quite what I was expectin’.”

“Cardiff? No, that can’t be...oh, but it is Cardiff. Early 21st century...Cardiff.” The Doctor looked around in confusion.

“Where were you aimin’ for?”

The Doctor looked disappointed. “Jack.”

“Jack?”

“I was trying to get back to Jack. Bring him to the wedding. I thought you might like to have him there.”

“Jack’s alive?”

“Of course. I told you so.”

“But I thought you were just makin’ up a story about him rebuildin’ the Earth so I wouldn’t feel bad that he’s dead.”

“He’s definitely not dead.”

“If he’s alive, then why didn’t he come back with us?”

The Doctor grimaced and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

“Doctoooooor!!!”

The Doctor and Rose turned toward the shout and saw a man, a very familiar man, running full tilt toward the two of them, backpack on his shoulder, long overcoat flapping behind him.

“Jack?” Rose whispered breathlessly. She ran toward him and when they met, he dropped his backpack and picked her up in a hug. They were both laughing and crying. By the time Jack had put Rose back on the ground, the Doctor had made his way over to them. He stood quietly with his hands in his trouser pockets.

The Doctor nodded at Jack. “Jack.”

Jack looked quizzically at the Doctor’s face before nodding back. “Doctor?” A huge grin broke out on Jack’s face and he embraced the Doctor. “It is good to see you, both of you.”

“Oh, Jack, I missed you so much. I’m sorry we left you behind. I just found out a few minutes ago that you were even alive. I had no idea…”

“Yeah, about that. What happened? I woke up and you two were gone. Was it because of…” Jack broke off and gestured to the Doctor. “Regenerating? I tried to get back to the 21st century with my vortex manipulator, figuring that was the best place to run into the two of you, but...ah...went slightly off course and ended up in 1869. Just getting there burnt it out.”

“1869? How long were you stuck there before you got your vortex manipulator fixed?”

“It’s still broken, Rosie.”

“But then how’d you get back?”

“I’ve just had to wait.”

“But…” Rose looked from Jack to the Doctor, who was still avoiding looking directly at Jack and seemed guilty about something. “I don’t understand.”

“I can’t die, Rose. But you don't look surprised, Doctor. What happened to me?”

The Doctor took Rose’s hand and drew her to him, and then finally he looked at Jack. With a hard expression, he met Jack’s gaze. He then looked to Rose and his expression softened. He looked back at Jack sadly. “Rose.”

“Me?”

The Doctor looked across the plaza avoiding the eyes of both Rose and Jack. “It was Bad Wolf.”

Rose gasped and her eyes fell on Jack.

“What’s Bad Wolf? That was...at the Game Station, right?”

“I did this?”

“What?” Jack looked between the other two completely confused.

The Doctor finally brought his gaze back to Jack. “Rose is, well not really sure if she still...but she was Bad Wolf. I sent her back home in the TARDIS to keep her safe, you remember, and...she opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex to come back.”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“She became a goddess of time...destroyed the Daleks...created Bad Wolf and left clues for herself through time and space to lead herself back to that specific moment in time at the Game Station. To keep me safe. No one is meant to have that power. I’m still not sure how she survived it. Taking it out of her caused me to regenerate. I can only imagine that if a Time Lord did what Rose did he’d be a vengeful god, but Rose, so human...Everything she did was human. She brought you back to life, but she couldn’t control it. She brought you back forever. That’s something I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.” Rose tried but failed to hold back a sob. The Doctor leaned down to embrace her. 

“Rosie, it’s ok.” Jack went over to them and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

Rose turned to Jack and flung herself into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Jack.”

Jack let out a little laugh. “Hey, you loved me enough that you didn’t want to live without me. I’m honored.” Rose just cried harder. “Rose, really. It’s okay. I won’t say it was easy...when I first realized. But it’s a gift. A gift that I appreciate.”

Rose was finally able to gain control of herself, but she clung to the two men she loved most in the universe for a moment longer.

“I’ve got you, love.” The Doctor pressed his lips to her forehead. Jack looked surprised at the outward affection, but then smiled slyly at the two of them.

“You don’t hate me?”

“Rose, I could never hate you. I think of you as the sister I never had.” Rose gave him a wobbly smile.

“I love you too, Jack. I really do.” Jack and Rose were now grinning at each other. 

The Doctor rubbed at the back of his neck and cleared his throat, breaking the moment. “Right, um, so what do you say we move this into the TARDIS? Have a cuppa and chat in the galley, just like old times, eh?”

Jack laughed and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He lifted his hands and spread them wide. “Don’t worry, Doc, I’ll keep my hands off the blonde.” He winked at the Doctor and smiled at Rose before stepping through the doors into the TARDIS. “Some things never change.”

Rose followed, entwined her fingers with the Doctor’s, and pulled him after her. “Oh some things change, Jack. Isn’t that right, Doctor?” Rose fairly purred and the Doctor grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Hoo boy, is that the way of things?” Jack threw back his head and laughed. “I’m so happy for you two kids. ‘Bout time. I want all the details.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Rose.

“Sorry, Jack. I find myself like our last Doctor.” She did her best impression of his old Northern accent. “Not willing to share, me.”

The Doctor shook his head in amusement and said a quick thank you to the TARDIS for moving the galley closer to the console room. He ushered Jack and Rose inside. He settled Rose at the table before moving to the counter and turning on the kettle. He pulled two packages of biscuits from a cabinet, tossed one to Rose, and leaned back while opening the other. He popped two Jammie Dodgers in his mouth and started chewing. Jack lined up three mugs and the tea canister near the Doctor, then took the milk and sugar over to the table and sat down across from Rose. 

“So, what brings you two to Cardiff? Refueling stop?”

He had asked Rose and was surprised to hear the Doctor answer behind him. “You, actually.”

Jack turned to look at the Doctor, hope in his eyes. “Me?”

“We were coming to find you. I thought it would be closer to the events of the Game Station. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be so long for you.”

Jack and Rose sat in silence waiting as the Doctor made their tea and brought the mugs over to the table. The Doctor sat in his spot next to Rose and they each prepared their tea the way they liked it. Jack watched amused as the Doctor continued to add spoonful of sugar after spoonful of sugar. When the Doctor popped another biscuit into his mouth, Jack raised his eyebrow. “This regeneration has a bit of a sweet tooth, eh?”

The Doctor glanced quickly at Rose and then leaned back grinning at Jack. “Well, what man can resist dipping into a delectable jam pot?”

Jack’s eyes went round and his mouth slack in shock, before long he roared with laughter. 

Rose looked between the two men confused. 

“Oh, ho. Cheeky too.” Jack wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

“What’s so funny about his habit of sticking his fingers in the jam and eating it right out of the jar?”

Jack made a strangled sound and broke into laughter once more. The Doctor turned bright red. Rose looked between the two again. “What?!”

Jack managed to calm himself enough to explain. “Rose, jam pot is 19th century slang for...a woman’s...” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose’s eyes went wide in comprehension. “Oh!” She turned to the Doctor and swatted him on the shoulder. “Doctor, I can’t believe you said…Oh my god, and I said that you...ugh.” Rose covered her flaming face with her hands and dropped her head to the table. Jack smiled with affection at Rose and the Doctor chuckled.

“Don't worry too much, it’s just Jack.” The Doctor leaned down and whispered in Rose’s ear. “And you have to admit it was a wonderful double entendre, I promise to live up to it later.” Rose groaned her continued embarrassment and the Doctor patted her back.

“As much as I missed all that unresolved sexual tension that was swirling around the TARDIS, I've got to admit you two are way more fun now.”

Rose sat up still blushing, but the Doctor grinned and squeezed her around the waist. 

“So, how long did this all take?” Jack gestured between the two of them. He asked it lightly, but the Doctor heard an edge to the question.

“You mean for the Doctor to pull his head out of his arse?” Jack smiled at Rose. 

“You want to know how long it’s been for us since the Game Station.” It wasn't exactly a question, but Jack’s smile fell and he looked at the Doctor and nodded. “It's been a little more than seven months for us.”

“Seven months until you thought to come back for me?”

“No, Jack. I didn't even know you were alive.”

“But he did.”

Rose looked at the Doctor pleading with her eyes for an explanation, a reason, anything.

The Doctor sighed. “I knew and I ran away.”

“Why?”

“It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong.”

“Doctor, rude.”

“Thanks.” Jack muttered under his breath.

“You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to fight me finding you, landing here.”

“What’s a fact is that he’s our friend. How could you just abandon him?”

“I'm sorry, Rose. I had just regenerated and it went badly, I couldn't deal with a fixed point just then.”

“But after...we’ve had seven months!”

“It hasn't exactly been an uneventful seven months.”

“That’s no excuse.”

The Doctor hung his head in shame and guilt.

“Rosie, you’re here now. He came back, better late than never, eh? He can't help it that he’s, er, prejudiced.”

The Doctor glanced up. “I never thought of it like that.”

“Shame on you.” Jack wagged his finger and smirked.

“Yeah...I am sorry, Jack. Truly.”

“Well, I'm not one for grudges. You promise to visit me every so often, more than every 150 years?”

“Absolutely.” The Doctor shook his head in agreement.

“But aren't you gonna come with us? Team TARDIS?”

“Sorry Rosie, I've got my own team here in Cardiff. Torchwood. Can't leave ‘em alone too long. Get into trouble without me.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe a quick trip every now and again, Rose. And don’t worry, Doc, all is forgiven.”

“Thanks, Jack. Now that we have all that settled, we did come with a purpose in mind.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“Ah, well, Rose and I are getting married--”

“What?!”

“--and I'm in need of a best man, and there is no better man I can think of than you, Captain.”

“What? Pinch me, I'm dreaming.” Rose giggled and held up her hand to show him her ring. “You’re engaged? That’s an engagement ring?” Jack clapped and squealed and danced around the table hugging Rose and then the Doctor and then Rose again.

“His reaction is better even than my mum’s.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, but his voice was filled with emotion. “So, Jack, is that a ‘yes?’”

Jack laid dramatically across the table, one hand over his heart, the other draped across his brow. “If I didn't know I couldn't die, I'd think I was dead. I've fantasized about the last Doctor saying those very words to me.”

Rose snickered and the Doctor shook his head. “Jack.”

Jack lifted himself up and looked at his friends. “Yes, yes, yes. That's a ‘yes.’ When’s the wedding?”

“It’s all planned, so whenever you want. Today, tomorrow, next week. Time Machine.”

“Doctor! I didn’t wake up this morning thinking today would be my wedding day, I’m not ready. I have things to do, my mum--”

The Doctor took Rose’s hands in his. “I’ve sorted everything with your mum. You just have to show up the morning of the wedding and Jackie and Sarah Jane and Shareen will take it from there.”

“You planned the wedding?” Jack hooted with delighted. “Rosie, you have totally domesticated him.”

“Shut up, Jack. It was too stressful for Rose and the b--” The Doctor’s mouth shut with a clack of teeth.

Jack looked to Rose with huge eyes. “How was he gonna end that sentence?”

Rose gave Jack a shy smile. “Surprise, I’m pregnant too.”

Jack hopped off the table and moved to pull Rose up into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. “Congratulations, Rose.” Then he turned to the Doctor and shook his hand. “You too, Doctor.” Then he leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the lips. “I’m so happy for you both.”

The Doctor stood and slapped Jack on the back. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Uncle Jack.” Rose gave him her tongue touched grin and winked at his gobsmacked expression.

“Right-o.” The Doctor clapped his hands together. “So Jack, why don’t you drop your bag off in your old room, then meet us by the swimming pool. We’ll have a nice relaxing night in. Tomorrow we have a wedding to attend. You can stay as long as you want, and I’ll drop you back before your team can get into too much trouble.”

“Great! See ya in a few.”

Jack bounded like a puppy out of the room. Rose went to follow and the Doctor stopped her. “Rose, I picked Jack up for more than just the wedding tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“You said that you wished we could get married just the two of us, and most cultures require at least one witness...and I thought...who better than Jack?”

“Are you suggesting we elope? Mum would kill us.”

“Oh, no. We still get married as planned, but I thought tonight we could have a private ceremony...in the way of my people. Just us...and Jack. Best of both worlds?”

“With all you’ve said of Time Lords, I’d never imagine that they’d’ve had small, private ceremonies.”

“Not Time Lords, they had boring rituals that could take weeks and involved both houses and most of the cousins. But non-Time Lord Gallifreyans usually had simple handfastings which could be as big or as small as the couple desired.”

Rose took in a shaky breath. “It sounds brilliant. I’d love to marry you tonight.” She leaned in and gave the Doctor a tender kiss.

The Doctor playfully pushed Rose out the door. “Great. I’ll set it up. Go and have fun with Jack. I’ll join you two in a bit.”

\--------------------

Rose, in her favorite red bikini, was relaxing on a float in the pool, when Jack swam through the water and popped up beside her. He shook his head and water droplets went flying everywhere. “Jack!”

“What? You afraid of a little water? What if I did this?” Jack used his hands to squirt a stream of water right into Rose’s face. “Haha.”

Rose squealed and jumped off the float into the water and pushed a wave of water right at him. He laughed at her and she jumped on his back and tried to dunk him.

The Doctor walked smiling into the room to shrieks of laughter. All of a sudden the room went quiet and the Doctor glanced at the pool. He saw Jack staring right at him with his mouth hanging open, just before Rose pushed him under. “Ah ha.”

Jack popped out of the water sputtering. “Cheater.”

Rose crossed her arms with a smirk. “It’s not cheating to take advantage of your distraction.” She nodded her head in the Doctor’s direction.

“Oh, but what a distraction.” 

Rose couldn’t argue with that as she glanced at the Doctor and wet her lips. He was dressed in striped blue swim trunks that sat low on his hips showing off a cut v-line and a trail of hair that definitely made her happy.

The Doctor smirked and sat down at the edge of the pool, dangling his legs into the water. “What, never seen a man in swim trunks before?” 

“Not the man who used wear a jumper and leather jacket to the beach.”

“He’s only like this at home. Bring ‘im out in public and even I can't get ‘im outta the suit.” 

“Kinky, Rose. Didn't know you were one for public exhibitionism.”

Rose made her way over to the Doctor and stood between his legs. “Shut up, Jack.” She ran her hands up his chest through the smattering of hair there, before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to give him a kiss. 

Jack clucked. “Exhibitionist.”

The Doctor mock glared at Jack. “Don't think I won't toss you out of the TARDIS and into a black hole.” He pulled Rose up and out of the water and settled her so that she was perched on one of his thighs. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck as he gently rested his hand on her belly.

Jack snorted at the two of them. “Seriously though, how far along are you? I would've never known you were pregnant if you hadn't said anything.”

“17 weeks, but the baby is growing closer to a Time Lord pregnancy than a human one. They develop a little slower. ‘S why I'm barely showing. Also why I’ll probably be pregnant more than 9 months.”

“I thought Time Lords were loomed?”

“We were for the most part, but at one time we were womb born. Had to go to looms after we were cursed with infertility by Pythia. Hmm, now that I think of it, didn't seem to affect hybrid births though. I mean other than normal biological difficulties of cross-species…” The Doctor trailed off as he took in the shocked expressions of the other two.

Rose covered the Doctor’s hand on her belly. “This isn't the first human-Time Lord baby?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No, my granddaughter, Susan, married a human. Had trouble conceiving and adopted three children, but did have one biological child with her husband. He, Alex, was mostly human. One heart, no telepathy.”

“Was he on Gallifrey when…”

The Doctor was lost in thought. “Hmm, no. Killed by Daleks on Earth.”

“Oh Doctor. I'm so sorry.” Rose leaned into him and wrapped him in her embrace. 

“Leela had a hybrid child too.”

“Leela?”

“Former human companion, fell in love on a trip to Gallifrey.” Rose tensed up and the Doctor chuckled. “With a bloke she met there. They got married and had a womb born child.” 

“Geez, Doc. Had me worried you’d be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Why? Nothing wrong with sleeping on a couch, have fond memories of sleeping on the one in the library. Fonder memories still of not sleeping on it.” 

“Doctor!” Rose lightly slapped him on the shoulder. 

The Doctor chuckled at her. “But even so, I was hoping to spend the night in bed with my wife.”

“I thought you two aren’t getting hitched until tomorrow?”

“Jack, I'm so glad you noticed that. See we were hoping to have a simple handfasting tonight, just me and Rose, and, well, we do need a witness.”

Jack was grinning. “Consider yourselves witnessed.”

The Doctor winked at Jack, pushed Rose into a stand, and stood up next to her. “Butterfly room. One hour.” He grabbed her hand and ran with her from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose took a deep breath and then walked the short distance along the stone walkway, stopping just outside the entrance to the butterfly room. On the other side of the door waited her Doctor, the man who she had seen not 30 minutes before, the man she loved with all her heart. She didn’t think she would be so nervous. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, and then she giggled thinking of the butterflies in the room beyond fluttering through the air. She imagined the life she would have stretched before her. Meeting her son for the first time, traveling the stars, helping people on faraway worlds, visiting her Mum for the holidays, more children, every image that flitted through her head had one thing in common - the Doctor by her side, hand in hers. And just like that her nerves settled. 

Rose opened the door and slipped through into the bright sunshine. She looked at the transformation that the Doctor had wrought. The trees that dotted the meadow were decorated with round paper lanterns and gold and cream streamers blowing gently in the wind. At the top of the hillside stood a little arbor decorated along the sides with roses of every color. The Doctor and Jack stood directly in front of it, both smiling at her. A pathway leading to them was lined with butterfly bushes of varying colors. In the center of each bush stood a tall, thin reed, connected to each other by a string of fairy lights. Rose couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as she made her way toward the two men. As she passed by each bush, the delicate creatures scattered in her wake creating a colorful cloud of dancing swirls behind her. 

Just as Rose reached the top of the hill, the Doctor, unable to wait a second longer, stepped forward to meet her with a kiss. Rose could hear Jack chucking behind them and pulled back from the Doctor with a smile. 

The Doctor looked Rose over, her long white dress, the soft waves in her hair, her TARDIS key nestled between her breasts. “You’ve never looked more beautiful.” 

Rose looked down at her simple white cotton dress, and questioned for a moment in her mind what he saw. As she looked up at him, in his normal brown pinstriped suit, but with a look of love on his face so raw, he had never looked more beautiful to her either. “I love you.”

The Doctor’s smile grew even wider, and then Jack cleared his throat. “Hate to interrupt, but why don’t we get the marrying part out of the way, so you two can enjoy the rest of your evening witness free. Unless you two are into that, then I am volunteering my services.”

“Jack!” The Doctor tried to glare at his friend, but he was so happy he couldn’t hold it for more than a second before his lips tilted back into a smile.

Rose pulled the Doctor down by his tie and whispered, “Let’s get this show on the road, I’ve got plans for you.” She looked into his eyes and gave him a sultry smile. 

“Right, yes, married, let’s get to it. Captain, you over there. Rose and I will stand right here.”

Jack took his place and nodded at the two of them. “Rose, Doctor, before we get started, do you come to this ceremony of your own free will, with the intent of being bound to each other by eternal and sacred bonds?”

“I do.”

Jack looked to Rose who was nodding. “I do too.”

“The vows you make today will be as unbreakable as the ties that bind you physically. Will you allow your promises here to strengthen your union as it stretches across all of the years and all of the lives of you both?”

The Doctor looked at Rose and took her hand in his, they both turned back to Jack and together said, “We will.”

“Jack, since my people are all gone, will you stand as my family and give me over to my hearts’ keeper?”

Jack got a little teary-eyed, but nodded and said, “I consent, and gladly give.”

“Jack, as the brother I never had, will you stand as my family and give me over to my heart’s protector?”

“I consent, and gladly give.”

Jack stepped forward holding five iridescent ribbons. He directed Rose and the Doctor to raise their clasped hands. 

“Do you promise to love, honor, and respect each other as equals?”

“I do.”  
“I do.”

Jack laid the first ribbon over their hands and wrapped it three times around them. The binding slowly changed into TARDIS blue, but more than just the color, it took on the weathered look of the outer panels, a bit rough, but beloved all the same. Rose gasped. The Doctor explained, “The ribbons are made from the silk of the Zilgans of the Sense Sphere. The Sensorites, a highly telepathic race, harvest it and create fabrics that when it touches skin the person’s essence and emotions are reflected by and then set into the fabric itself.”

“Like a mood ring?”

“No, well, yes, sorta. Close enough.”

“‘S gorgeous. How come it didn't change when Jack touched it?”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Brilliant, you are. These ribbons are specially made for handfasting ceremonies. Slightly telepathic, it will only react to the strong emotions of the vow being given.”

Jack looked at the two with one eyebrow arched. “Ready to continue?”

The Doctor sheepishly nodded.

“Do you promise to share each other's burdens of the soul and seek to lessen them?”

“I do.”  
“I do.”

Jack wrapped them with the second ribbon, which took on the appearance of storm grey skies streaked with swirling silver.

“Do you promise to share each other's laughter and to savor the happy times?”

“I do.”  
“I do.”

As Jack wrapped the third binding it turned pink and yellow, making Rose giggle and the Doctor smile.

“Do you promise to share the pains of the heart and ease them for each other?”

“I do.”  
“I do.”

The fourth ribbon, as it touched the two, turned crimson with Gallifreyan writing along the entire length.

Rose asked breathlessly, “What’s it say?”

“Our names, repeated over and over.”

“Do you promise to hold each other's hand as you journey your way to forever?”

The Doctor smiled at Rose. “Always.”  
Rose gave the Doctor a tongue touched grin. “Yes.”

The bindings turned the swirling and shimmering gold of time itself.

Jack stepped back as the Doctor turned to face Rose.

“The next bit is meant to be a telepathic vow. May I?”

He raised his free hand to hover over Rose’s temple. She raised her free hand toward his temple, nodded, and closed her eyes. As they touched, their mental connection poured forth like a warm, soft breeze. Love cocooned them in its embrace.

_Rose, after I give you my vow, you need to give me your acceptance, and then give me your vow. Okay?_

Rose nodded her head.

_Rose, I promise to share my dreams with you, trust you with my thoughts, and give all that I am to you...body and soul._

_I gladly accept, Doctor, and I promise to share my dreams with you, trust you with my thoughts, and give all that I am to you...body and soul._

_My Rose, I accept your gift to me. Now we tie a mental binding._

_How do we do that?_

_Just relax and feel._ At the Doctor’s thoughts, she felt a stronger breeze enter her mind. Feelings of deep love, protectiveness, desire, respect, honor, swirled around her. She recalled the scent she always associated with the Doctor. She heard a song, a beautiful song, chiming through her mind in the Doctor’s musical language. She saw with her mind’s eye a bright glowing light that exploded before shrinking down to a small presence within her mind.

_What was that?_

_I told you my name, my real and secret name, then I left a piece of myself in your mind, so that we’ll be connected forever. As long as I live you’ll be able to feel me in your mind, no matter where or when I am._

_So will we be able to communicate like this anytime?_

_No, we still need to be touching, but with this marriage bond, any skin to skin contact will initiate it. We won’t have to be touching at the temples._

Rose had a suddenly x-rated thought about this new development and the Doctor mentally coughed. 

_Minx._

_So is there a piece of me in your mind then too?_

_I’m not sure it’s possible, but it doesn't matter because as long as I’m in your mind, I’ll have a connection to you._

_Doctor, that sounds one sided, not an equal partnership. I want to at least try._

_Course you do._ Rose could feel the Doctor’s smile in her heart.

_Well then, tell me how to do it._

_Okay. Imagine yourself standing in the cavern of your mind._ Rose saw herself standing in the midst of a hallway lined with doors...doors to her memories, her dreams, her wishes, her fantasies. _Allow your feelings for me to surround you._ Mind-Rose stood still as a whirlwind of feelings rushed around her, rose petals raining down upon her. _Allow those feelings to expand and fill your mind._ The golden glow of time and love and forever became so bright it was difficult for mind-Rose to keep her eyes open. _Take all of that feeling and focus it into a single point._ Mind-Rose closed her eyes and cupped her hands together. When she opened her eyes and looked down, she held a small bright flame in her hands. _Now share it with me._ Mind-Rose stood there looking down at the flame in her hands trying to figure out how to get it to the Doctor’s mind. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart. She released the flame and blew it, like a kiss, and wished with all her might that it find its way to her Doctor. When she heard the Doctor gasp, outside of her mind, Rose opened her eyes and looked into his awed gaze. She could feel his amazement through their bond. _I can feel you there, settled in my mind. It’s been so empty since the Time War ended. Thank you, Rose. My Rose._ He took a step forward and kissed her desperately. 

Jack whined, “This isn’t the kissing part.” The couple ignored him and he sighed. It wasn’t the first time they were so wrapped up in each other they forgot his existence and it wouldn’t be the last. 

He laughed to himself and rushed through the rest of the ceremony. “As your hands are bound, so too are your lives and souls. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made to each other. By the strength of your love, I pronounce you wed. You may...oh just continue kissing your bride.”

Jack made his way, whistling, to the bottom of the hill and with one last glance at the snogging couple, left the room to find something to entertain himself with for the evening...or the next few.


	4. Epilogue

Four relative days later and three weeks after the Doctor and Jackie finalized the wedding plans, Rose and the Doctor found themselves seated at a little table for two, hands entwined, whispering and laughing. They had just finished their wedding dinner and if Rose did say so herself, the Doctor and her mum had truly outdone themselves. She wasn't sure if Jackie really had been listening all those times they’d argued over wedding details or if the Doctor really did know her as well as he claimed to, but the day couldn’t have been more perfect even if she had planned it herself. 

The ceremony took place at the UNIT command center in the Tower of London. Apparently they already held a license to host weddings there, though this was not something that was well publicized, and even had an officiant on call. Rose had thought that the register for the district who had attended was a nice enough bloke, though she suspected it wasn’t the first human-alien wedding he’d been to at the Tower. 

Rose had been a little uncomfortable upon their arrival because of all the military types walking around with guns, but on the upside she did finally get to meet one of the Doctor’s oldest friends on Earth, the Brigadier. Alistair and his wife were just as lovely as could be. They insisted that while the two were already at UNIT, Rose and the Doctor should take care of the paperwork that would add Rose to all of the Doctor’s UNIT accounts. No money to pay for chips my arse.

Speaking of chips, the Doctor made sure Rose had a basket as part of her wedding meal. Their first date on Earth, their first dinner as a married couple, he really did know her. 

As the wait staff rolled out the cake, Rose had to hold back her tears. The cake was elegant and beautiful. It was three tiers with white fondant and gold accents. Along the sides were cascading sprays of yellow and pink sugar roses and nestled at the top was a blonde bride and a brown-haired groom holding hands in front of a blue police box. Rose turned to the Doctor and, with a smile, reached up on tippy toes to give him a kiss. They broke apart to much hooting from their friends. 

When Rose reached the cake table, she noticed a small fairy cake set beside it. On top of the cake was a frosted yellow rose dusted with silver glitter and edible ball bearings. The Doctor leaned down to whisper, “That’s my groom’s cake. Banana cake with banana cream filling and banana frosting.” 

Rose covered her mouth to muffle a giggle, but couldn’t stop the tongue touched grin from spreading over her face. The Doctor seeing the peek of tongue leaned in for another kiss to the amusement of the guests. The Doctor and Rose dutifully cut into the wedding cake and fed each other a small bite, then Rose cut a little piece from the fairy cake and fed that to her Doctor to his enjoyment. 

They returned to their table and as Rose ate her cake, she watched the Doctor happily devour his fairy cake. Seeing him so happy, made her heart fill to bursting with love for him. He looked at her quizzically seeing tears fill her eyes for about the hundredth time that day, and she reached over to wipe a bit of frosting from the corner of his lips. “Thank you for the most amazing day, Doctor. It was perfect.” He beamed at the compliment and before he could respond, she leaned in to give him a hard kiss.

Rose pulled back and laughed at his slightly dazed expression. She glanced around her. The Doctor had found the most amazing venue, a former dance hall that was made into an event space. The ceilings were vaulted and lit up with pink lights. Ornate glass chandeliers hung down over nearly every table. There was a checkerboard dance floor that reminded Rose of their trip to 1953...the trip that was the catalyst for this moment, the trip that changed everything between them. 

Rose stood up and placed her hand over the little life that was growing inside her. Smiling, she reached out her other hand to the Doctor. “Fancy a dance with your new wife?”

The Doctor grabbed her hand and as he rose to join her sent a smoldering look. “Oh, have I got moves I want to show you.”

“Save those for later.” 

Laughing the two moved to the crowded dance floor and stood in each other’s embrace. Tiny specks of light glittered around them thanks to a spinning disco ball. Rose looked about and saw that their family and friends were all having fun, socializing, laughing, dancing. This was a party, it wasn’t too posh, but it was gorgeous and perfectly them. It was everything that she could have asked for in a celebration to their love and marriages.


End file.
